Goku y su nueva vida capitulo1
by Las Teoras DB
Summary: Jueves 11 de octubre 2018


Hola chixos y chicas esta es una hustoria de goku y otros personajes de anime

los personajes no son mios pero la historia Si bueno que les guste

Gokuhabia ganado El Torneo de fuerza y habian pasado mas de 10000 años desde que goku murio el se dedico a entrenar ya que es un adicto a las peleas como todo buen sayayin goku al ver sobre pasado asta el rey del todo zeno sama lo llamo

zeno samas: goku no quieres una nueva vida

goku:por que no quiero saber que se siente vivir otra vez

zeno samas: pero hay 2 condiciones

goku:cuales zen chan

zeno samas: que te vuelvas inmortal y el rey del todo

goku: queeeeeeee!

zeno samas: es porque ya nos has superado

goku: bueno acepto pero quiero renacer en el universo 7 en la tierra pero que no deje de ser yo entiendo con mis transformaciones ,aspecto y el poder

zeno sama: esta bien

zeno sama empezo con el ritual goku empezaba a brillar goku se estaba volviendo rey del todo cuando termino empezo a hacerlo bebe con todo el poder que tenia goku

16 años despues goku iba caminando rumbo a la escuela

goku: Onii chan No me gusta ir a la escuela es muy tedioso y aburrido

la hermana de goku :v : Vamos Onii chan ya estas en segundo año y yo en primero no vas a estar solito

goku: vamos eli sabes que tu y yo vamos ha hacer nuevos amigo en esta nueva escuela

elizabeth de nanatsu no taizai: vamos onii chan tal vez asta consigues una novia

goku: sabes que esas cosas no son lo mio

elizabeth: eh pero no pierdas esperansas

goku: mmmmmm ya las perdi

elizabeth: vamos onii chan has el esfuerzo

goku: quisiera estar entrenando y lo sabes tu te volvistes muy fuerte gracias a mi entrenamiento pero yo quiero volverme mamas fuerte

elizabeth: es sierto pero no has entrenado suficienge en toda tu vida

goku: nunca es suficiente penso

los dos hermanos llegaron a la escuela

todas las mujeres y hombres observaban a la pareja de hermanos los hombres miraban a elizabeth con ojos lujurioso y las mujeres babeaban al ver a goku con esos brazos bien formidos y esas weas

goku llevo a su hermana a su clase y todas las mujeres veian al sayan con ojos lujuriosos a goku le empezaban a molestar eso tambien pasaba en su anterior escuela

goku llego a su clase y se sento al final a su lado estaba kirito (sword online sabe kua) y al frente estaba issei (high school dxd)

goku: holaa eeeh como te llamas esque soy nuevo en esta academia

kirito: mi nombre es kirito mucho gusto

estrechando la mano de goku

y luego issei se volteo miro a goku y le dijo

issei: hola mi nombre es issei espero llevarnos bien

goku estiro su mano e issei la estrecho con gusto

la maestra entro y vio al grupo y les dijo

maestra: bueno grupo este es un nuevo año escolar yo soy su maestra tutora pueden pedirme algo o preguntarme aqui estoy yo doy matematicas

en el pensamiento de goku: esta es la clase que menos se me da

maestra: hoy tenemos a dos alumonos nuevos y 2 alumnas nuevas por favor presentense al grupo primero se presento una alumna llamada Amane Suou Luego Una alumna llamada subaru konoe que en realidad se hacia pasar por un chico en especial un mayordomo por la famili donde vivia despues se presentó kirito y no menos importante goku todas las mujeres hasta la maestra quedaron sonrrojadas al verlo

habian pasado 45 minutos y el primer modulo habia acabado faltaban 3 para el recreo luego seguia educacion fisica que por suerte no vino el maestro y goku se dedico a entrenar como todo sayayin que se respeta el tercer modulo era español y por ultimo artes

goku estaba hambriento por suerte traia comida desobra goku se sento a comer atras sullo lo sorprendio elizabeth tapandole los ojos

elizabeth: hola onii chan como estas

goku: estoy bien y tu

elizabeth: bien puedo sentarme a comer

goku: claro y cuentame que a pasado en tu clase

elizabeth: se han presentado 2 niñas y un chico

goku: que bien y has hecho amigas

elizabeth: si y tu

goku: yo tambien y como se llaman tus amigas

elizabeth: la primera se llama koneko y la otra asuna

goku:que bien y que quieres comer

elizabeth: un poco de todo onii chan

suena la campana

goku: bueno se acabo todo triste dos puntos uve

el dia paso normal y corriente hasta el fin


End file.
